Macy's
by TheNyanTree
Summary: Reiji orders Yui to take Shu out shopping for new clothes. The sleeping bish does NOT make it easy for her. Add an elevator, a mannequin, and a store clerk to the mix and huzzah! This oneshot is born! Shu Sakamaki x Yui Komori.


**MACY'S**

* * *

 _Reiji requested Yui's presence in his room for he had something he wanted to discuss. With a teapot wafting it's ginger scent, the vampire poured tea for himself and permissioned the blonde to marvel the elegant design of her empty cup._

 _"It rots my eyes to see that useless lump of mass lounging around all day, and I'd say, he must learn his lesson."_

 _"For him to wear the same cycle of clothing each week, it's disgusting. And he must get out of this house for once or I'll lose my sanity."_

 _"Take this credit card and escort Shu out shopping for new attire. Macy's is our choice of store."_

 _"But, what if Shu-san doesn't want to?"_

 _"Force him."_

 _"And if I can't?"_

 _"That will not be my problem."_

* * *

There was a protest Yui had crouched on her tongue when Reiji said his final sentence, but kept it behind her teeth, since it meant for Reiji to keep his gloved finger away from his whip

The idea of shopping at Macy's naturally excited her, despite knowing she wasn't allowed to buy anything for herself. But getting out of the mansion's gloomy air and all the terrors it roofed over was a welcome offer. Or order.

The moment Yui's sherbert eyes spotted the distant silhouette of the mall, she felt a little lighter. And when her feet reached inside the building, she thought she was going to float.

There was just something about the amount of humans that made her feel less alone, the relief of no looming threat of teeth above her skin, and the entire atmosphere of the mall that just made everything feel _normal_ for once.

Well, that was how it was for the first five minutes.

She was just contently watching down the plethora of shops shrank and shrank as the elevator carried her higher. Then it dinged, letting her know that she had arrived to the desired floor. Yui stepped out feeling more delirious as Macy's was just twelve meters ahead.

She wiggled her fingers around to feel for the soft wool of Shu's vest, since she was tugging him the entire voyage. Only air was felt.

The triangular light of the elevator button kept flickering as Yui tapped it over and over. Shu was left behind.

It took a disturbingly long while before the elevator reached her floor. And there was nothing. Just a whole bunch of perplexed faces Yui never knew. When she asked for a certain blonde man that might have been on the same elevator with one or more of them, she was responded first with pitiful looks.

Of course, who wouldn't panic over a handsome blonde laying unmovingly on the floor of the elevator with no sign of wake and skin as cold as the inside of a freezer? They probably checked his heartbeat to see if he was alive as well.

She was informed that Shu was being taken to an emergency room and that's where she ran. The blonde male was then found talking boredly with a very confused doctor who had a stethoscope pressed to his chest. Yui frantically pushed Shu out of the room before the doctor was able to propose a surgery

And now she's back. Yui had her hands on her knees, still shaking from al the running (if one counted heaving any quick a movement) whilst the vampire immersed himself in his music, as if he wasn't just about to be a doctor's guinea pig a minute ago

"You can't just snooze in the elevator like that!"

"I just did. How it moved up and down was relaxing."

"But look at the consequences! God, did you _see_ those news reporters heading our way?!"

"Nope. And I don't care, since they'll be your problem to deal anyway."

"Why you..." Yui took a deep, defeated breath. She couldn't win against Shu no matter how right she was. Sighing it off, she thought it would be best if she focused on their current situation.

She was glad that she managed Shu into the store, but as soon as he found a good corner, his legs no longer stood. Huffing, she latched a hand around his arm and began pulling. "Can you at least _move?_ Reiji-san says that you need new clothes. I can't shop them without you. C'mon."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Chop-chop Shu-san!"

" _Never._ "

"No, _now_. Please stop sitting around so much!"

Grunting, Shu sat up and began walking.

Yui widened your eyes as if she just witnessed a miracle. The eldest Sakamaki was finally listening to he-

Shu found a beam-shaped chair and bent down.

"You're such a troll Shu-san! Please, you gotta move!"

"Don't want to."

"Why!"

"'Cause the view here is nice."

Yui was caught off guard. "Huh?"

Shu pointed at a direction with his chin. "Look at the mannequin on that platform beside me. It's definitely refreshing to see a wonderful figure for once. And it has far larger breasts than yours. Too bad it's not the real thing."

Yui unhanded her grip to mime a yawn, before closing her lips and turned to the said mannequin. The swivel on the chest area was indeed more wider and exquisitely curved. Looking at the ground, the teen placed a hand at her own chest in despair.

"So..so what if my chest is small!" Yui went solemn for a moment. "Wait, you're changing the subject! Stop being such a sack and get up already!"

Two blue eyes creaked open and casted her a swallowing glare. Yui fell silent.

"I don't care about this. _You_ do. _You_ shop." How collected, and frigid his voice was minded Yui that Shu was getting tired of her crap. Like she wasn't tired of his

She bit your lip, but still holding on a composed expression for as long as she could. "If I chose something you don't like?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Just pick something that fits and keeps me warm. And it can't be something difficult to put on." Shu abruptly stopped, his eyes softening to a sly glint, and turned them to her. "Then again, you're the one who dresses me. Nevermind then."

Yui's cheeks simmered as she remembered the things that occurred that morning. Once again, she had to change Shu from his pajamas to his outwear. Her blush had been fierce as she squeezed her eyes shut, buttoning his shirt. She had done everything in her power not to pay too much attention at how mesmerizingly well-built the vampire was.

Yui flinched as a cold finger suddenly grazed her cheek.

"Your face is incredibly red, and your heartbeat's wild." Shu smiled. "You get turned on just by thinking. Lewd as usual."

His hand was swatted away. "I'm not!"

"Then get a move on. The quicker you're done, the quicker we get out."

Yui pulled her hair. "That's something that I should say to-! You know what, fine! I'll be back in ten minutes."

"No, no. Take your time."

Yui frowned.

* * *

Sweeping her fingers hanger after hanger at a clothing rack, Yui led her hand to find a good tartan button up. Shu would look great in tartan. It's a trend these days. Then Yui recalled that perhaps he had too many button-ups. Perhaps she'd save it for later.

The blonde's fingers travelled across the rack further and found a hoodie. Shu wasn't sporty at all, so seeing him in a hoodie might be awkward. And Ayato might not like it if he was not the only one who had a hat sewn along the jacket. Yui hooked it back.

Yui then spotted a nice, thick vest with fabric as smooth as silk curtains. But it had a turtle neck. It'd cause Shu alot of grief if he were to put it over his head. Oh, a V-neck! That'd do.

Yui abruptly stopped before going sulk. Why did it seem like she was enjoying this?

 _'_ _God, I'm such a loser...'_

A fit of giggles echoing the halls like bouncing chimes snapped her out of her reverie. Turning her neck, she spotted a trio of girls that were apparently around her age group. One had her hands at the shoulders of a dress, letting it hang under her chin as she struck a dramatic pose. The other girls joked that she looked fat, and yet one of them looped a necklace around her neck to match the outfit.

Nostalgia caressed her heart, and Yui felt even more lonely as she remembered that she used to shop clothes with her friends too. Not alone.

Her mind began to swim mournfully. She wondered how her old friends were doing. She sulked as she recalled how she weren't allowed to make any new ones. She despaired at how her lifestyle suddenly changed forever. The scene before her was something that she'd never have anymore for possibly the rest of her life.

Looking back at her vest of choice, Yui wondered if maybe she should had had tried a little harder to persuade Shu to come with her. How that would work out was unknown to her, but perhaps she'd feel less alone with someone around. But would the vampire actually bother to comment on her clothing choices, or give a nod or shake of chin of a reaction at all? He said so himself he didn't care. Yui didn't like the idea of him just being there, listening to his music and ignoring her presence.

Yui took a glance of Shu sitting on his chair ten racks ahead, lips parted and eyes closed. Sleeping. The sadness in her sherbert eyes deepened

"Hey (Y/LN)-san."

Her neck turned to a voice of a male seemingly in his teenage years. The store's uniform wounded his olive skin and there was a thick helping of gel styling the spikes of his chestnut brown hair. A nametag was clipped at the breastpocket, **'Yusa Kasaki'**

Yui recalled at how he just said your last name

"Um, we've met?"

The male curved a frown. "I'm your classmate!"

Kasaki was only given a lip-bitten stare. Yui didn't have that much time to remember the faces of her fellow schoolmates, since she were too busy taking care of Shu. This boy didn't give a spark of memory. "We are?"

"Damn, that's cold you know."

"I'm sorry. Um, so you work part-time?"

"Yeah. I've only been here for a month. You can't imagine how much I've embarrassed myself around here. Messed up them shoe boxes at the storage room twice. And there was also this girl who wanted a dress shirt, and I gave her a button up that was meant for pregnant ladies!"

The brunette talked as if they were friends for a long while. He seemed to enjoy her company, or not mind at least. That itself made Yui feel a little better for coming.

"But well, it's been a while so I gained a lot of experience. Watcha here for by the way? The girl's section is that way."

Yui swallowed. "I'm...shopping for my brother!"

Kasaki ignored her answer. "You know, Sakamaki Shu doesn't really look that great in green."

"How do you know?"

"Heh! You're not denying!"

Yui gapped her lips before playfully slapping his shoulder.

The two bantered a slight about the girl's relationship with the eldest Sakamaki, before discussing how bright colors would make him look like a Christmas tree. How blondes look far better in darker colors. And that the vampire would not prefer elbow-length sleeves over his arms.

A void that Yui never realized was there became whole. It had been far too long since she interacted with anyone like this. When it comes to Shu, or any of the Sakamakis, her tongue needed to plan before moving a lick. The brothers had a bad hobby of twisting her words in order to harass her. But now, she could curl and curve her tongue freely. The smile she had on her face showed her row of teeth and might as well rip off her face.

* * *

Shu silently watched his bait for the past time chatting with someone else. He couldn't say to himself that he was feeling jealous, but the look she had on her face was stupid. Just talking with a fellow human, she was able to make such a beamy expression. He preferred the erotic face she made when he graced her pleasure against her will.

Though, looking at the way her lips curved farther to the left than right, and the sound of her heartbeat thumped in a way he'd never heard before, he wasn't all that interested in listening to Chopin anymore. He wondered if the blonde could shape the same smile and play the same rhythm of her heart like that, with him.

Shu spun the volume wheel of his MP3 Player. Perhaps he just needed his Mozart therapy.

A while later, in spite of the loud gliding of a piano budded in his ears, Shu could hear footsteps and the rustling of a paper bag

"I'm back Shu-san!"

Shu's two eyelids lifted just enough to peer the girl below the lashes. Two bags of clothing was hung from her slender hands. Her heartbeat still an enigmatic tune. Her lefty grin was still there. That didn't do well with his mood as he didn't share the same smile.

"You sure look happy." The chair was unsat and Yui found her chin lifted to properly look at Shu's straightly stood, and overwhelmingly tall body. A playing of Beethoven's song could faintly be heard from his earphones. Muffled the volume, but not the rageful melody. "Did you know how long I waited?

"Uhm..." Yui took a look at her phone. Her brows upped. "Four hours."

The moment she answered, and took it in, she couldn't dare look up again to meet Shu's gaze. There was the feeling of a gun's barrel pointing at the crown of her head, and the teen almost believed that when she craned her head upwards. Sapphire eyes stared back like firm hands, holding her still.

It wasn't the kindest decision to keep the male blonde waiting for long hours, but it was unfair for he to have to feel guilty for doing something she missed so. She hated to. It was impossible to admit that filling one's long empty, harmless wishes was a crime. Because it wasn't.

Shu's deep gaze told her, and convinced her otherwise.

The time passed of the two staring at eachother was lost to the blonde, and she supposed that it wasn't going to end till she spoke the magic words.

Shu turned his head away before Yui could part your lips. She noticed that his eyes were looking at the same direction where she had her pleasant encounter. The frown of his lips stayed the same.

"Forget it." He looked back at her, and pointed a finger at her hands. "You got those clothes now, right? Now pay up and we'll get outta here."

"What? No. We still have to check if they fit! The dressing room's right there. C'mon Shu-san."

The lids of his eyes lowered, but not closed. Lips set for a protest. Though, it seemed that he gave a little bit of thought to it, and wordlessly spun to the dressing room. Not feeling like it was best to talk, Yui quietly followed.

An open stall was found and she gave the two bags of clothes to Shu.

The vampire blonde gave a long, disapproving stare towards the bucketload of attire. "So many."

"It can't be helped. Reiji-san said you needed an entirely new wardrobe. Time's wasting Shu-san."

A deep sigh was her response. But Shu took the two bags from her anyway. He placed a hand at the stall door, paused, then looked at Yui.

The human girl felt a need to take a step back. "Wh-what?"

It was the way his smirk curved, and how wide it was that Yui realized that she should've ran away entirely. The sherbert-eyed teen caught on too late and already found herself yanked into the dressing room

Yui shot Shu a brow-knitting glare. Keeping her voice down to not attract unwanted attention, she hissed, "Why did you pull me in?!" She then facepalmed. "Don't tell me that taking off your clothes are bothersome as well!"

Shu's grin never disappeared. "And what? You're implying that you're going to take them off for me? Lewd woman."

Red colors rested at Yui's ears. "Wha- I- I never said anything about that!"

"But, even now, you're thinking about it, aren't you?" The female didn't want to have him think that he was right, but her blush deepened anyway. Shu's furtherly widening smile made her feel bitter.

"Y-you know what! I have enough of this Shu-san!"

Yui reached for the slide key, but her petite bodice had no way around Shu's towering form.

"You can't leave." The teen's fingers curled and uncurled hearing his low chuckle. "Besides, this was what you were waiting for all day, right? You wanted to see me undress."

"N-no!"

"We'll see." Yui squeezed her eyes when Shu inched closer. His breath cooling over her face, but not her blush. "Go on. Strip me _._ "

"No, no! I don't want to!"

"Or I'll suck your blood, and make sure everyone hears you screaming. I don't mind either way though."

Yui tightened her fists. The Sakamakis were very good hunters, Shu included. No matter what, no matter how, things always end up like this. With her cornered like the prey she was. The girl was starting to regret regretting whatever time she spent with Kasaki. Anything was better than this. She deserved far better than this. And yet...

With her head defeatedly looking down, Yui spoke, "At..at least give me some space so I can move around to take your clothes off better.."

"I thought so."

Shu followed her request, and Yui finally managed to breathe. Only for the puff of air to get caught in her throat again as she reached her hands to Shu's blue jacket. Her heartbeat skipped a beat each time a button was undone.

No matter the number of times the girl did this, she never got used to it. She felt like a slut each every time. Yui slid Shu's jacket off his shoulders. It was cold at her touch, like it was washed in freezing waters before being left out to cool in winter. Yui hooked the icy piece of clothing

Returning to Shu, she felt a panicked hesitation. The vampire only had a white T-shirt to cover his torso. She didn't want to be reminded of the same thing from dawn. The possibility of faces she'd make would be endless. But the humiliation of stripping a man, or the threat of teeth sinking at your shoulders?

The girl asked Shu to bend down beforehand, since his height far exceeded hers. There was no way to calm her fiery cheeks as she semi-embraced him to pull up his shirt. His face was more than close enough beside hers for her to see the all too amused glint in his blue eyes. The dry sound of cloth sliding off from skin made her toes squirm

She inhaled sharply when Shu firmly placed his hands at her hips. The tips of his hair tickled her cheek as his chin rested just at the back of her left shoulder.

" _Whore,_ " Shu whispered with lips pressed to Yui's ear. Tears hurt her eyes

"I'm..I'm..."

The vampire allowed her to push him off, letting her to hook his shirt next to his jacket. Yui was too flustered and angry to turn around and face him afterwards

"Th-there! Now, just, urgh, pick a top from that bag!"

"Oh, you're done?"

"Well yeah! What else am I supposed to-" Yui's eyes shrank to dots and Shu's grin grew. She shot two palms to her burning cheeks. "No, no! No!"

Two long arms pinned her from behind. Shu poised his neck to hers and slacked his jaw wide, fangs not far behind...

"Fine, fine!" Yui elbowed his stomach with all her might, not sounding a grunt, still seeing a faintly smiling Shu when she turned around.

The blonde get a hold of herself, and felt like dying when she weakly gripped Shu's belt. She couldn't dare to look down anywhere below his stomach, so she kept your eyes closed.

"Eyes open, Yui."

The said female knew that as long as Shu had teeth that was sharper than thorns, she didn't have a choice.

She tightened her hold of his belt. "You're awful Shu-san."

Pink eyes creaked only a slit, and Yui was aware that even that satisfied him. She knew that he could hear her heart speeding faster than a mustang's gallop. She knew he could feel it in his hips that her fingers were trembling.

Yui kept her gaze fixed on his stomach as her fingers undid the buckle, but she was doing it so clumsily, she might as well be fumbling it. It couldn't be helped that her hands were above the groin, and the mere thought of it kept her focus in disarray.

Gulping, the teen tried to switch her concentration onto something else, and your eyes found Shu's belly. She didn't want her eyes to end up wandering with inappropriate amount of depth. Even thought that that was impossible since she classified herself as a sophisticated human being, or at least not of the type to check out a man's body. But the more she looked, the more she paid attention at the outlines beautifully carving Shu's stomach. For a brief moment, she wished she wasn't so innocent and able to trace a finger all around shameless.

"Called it." The monotonic voice awoke the girl. She lifted her face a tad to see a wide smirk. Eyelids dropped low to emphasize the smug in those blue irises. "At things like this, you get excited easily. You were drooling."

The hairs on her skin straightened. "D-drooling?! Liar! I never did that!"

Yui protectively tucked a hand to her chest, and heard a crinkle of metal. She looked to see that she had cleanly slid off Shu's belt. Now there was only one thing to do.

"What are you standing like that for? It's annoying at how long this is taking. Take off my pants already."

The teen was jealous at how nonchalant Shu could be.

If her hands were trembling at just the belt, they were shaking at the zipper. Yui didn't want to move the slightest at this point, since the zipper was close to the danger zone. And when she imagined Shu to feel any movement so close down _there..._ she just...

"I can't do this after all!" Yui quickly retrieved your hands. "I hate it when you do things like these Shu-san!"

Her hands were suddenly snatched by one of Shu's, with the other squeezing her shoulder. With a single push, she was effortlessly pressed against the wall.

" _Don't lie."_ The rasp whisper blew to her ear like a hiss. "This is your punishment for running off for too long."

Yui's lips trembled. All she asked was a normal conversation. But even that had it's price, had it's penalty. She felt so depressed she almost didn't realize how Shu's chest was firmly pressed against hers, and a knee between her legs. When she did, her blood pulsed harder. What Shu was doing to her sent a tingling shiver down her spine. Because she was enjoying her punishment. And that made her feel worse.

Of course, Shu didn't detect her pain, and only took her pounding heartbeat as pleasure. He grinned like he made a proven point.

"You love things like this better." Yui wanted her ears to rot. "Far, far better than idle chats with some store clerk."

The blonde's shoulders felt lighter, and she widened her wet eyes. Shu wasn't looking at her anymore. He switched his gaze at two fat bags of clothes yet to be touched. It was almost begrudging.

Did...she took this all wrong?

"I..I just want to shop clothes with you normally, Shu-san. Maybe if you came along...I would've been chatting with you instead."

Yui faced head on when Shu turned his head back. His gaze was dead set on her. He hardened his grip over her shoulder and wrist, before gouging his fangs into her neck.

Yui caught her breath when they entered, and did her best efforts to muffle the pained noises that leaked from her gritted teeth. Blood streaked through her pulse, drowning Shu's tongue that brushed against her skin. Heat rose and it was like wearing fire as a necklace. The sensation was too much for her to take. It always had been. Tears stained her cheeks.

A gasp went out of her throat when Shu unlatched his teeth.

"...Don't make such a pained look." Shu gently pressed his forehead against Yui's. "Make the same face when you were with that guy.."

His words entered her ears like a spell and turned her to stone. She didn't know what he was talking about. Before she knew it, there was the return of sharpness on her mouth, followed by a soft pair of lips.

Blood drained from her body as much as a dripping faucet, and only seemed to be getting gentler. The way it left her body to Shu's fangs as their lips parted and met felt like a bird's wing fluttering near her lip. Yui's hand found their way to the vampire's stomach, and could feel him curving a smile against her lips as her fingers shyly roamed around to feel the nooks and ridges of his abs. Heat climbed from her hips up to her throat, and the girl subconsciously pressed back to deepen the kiss. Teeth pierced lower, but she didn't care at the moment. Shu's cold, tender lips wet over her burning ones was a tad too addicting than she could admit.

The teen then flinched away as a hand hitched her skirt all too high. She could've sworn that it went all the way to her underwear. Yui gave a dirty scowl at the blond vampire, one which he wasn't wavered from. Even curved his bloodstained lips further in triumph.

"White. That's damn boring don't you think?" Yui's face pinked. She was not able to decide whether it was out of fluster or anger.

Her blush faded when Shu suddenly slips back his white shirt before grabbing her hand and led her out of the dressing room.

"I spotted a good lingerie section while your were gone. And you need a new set."

Yui's brows climbed. "What?!"

She mewled regrettably when Shu nibbled her ear.

"You gave me a long day, and I'll give you a long night. I'll make it hurt just the way you like it."

And that was how poor Reiji found a small plastic bag entirely of bras and panties of various colors and designs instead of Shu's new clothes.

* * *

 **Poor unicorn. I don't feel sorry for you *shot**

 **Ugh, mannequins cause me so much grief. I FEEL YOU YUI. W DEM PLASTIC LADIES MAKE ME FEEL SO UGLYYY.**

 **Hehe, we all know what the two are gonna do. THE DO. AHEM AHEEEM**

 **This was supposed to be uploaded last week, but SOMETHING happened so I had to upload it today**

 **I was just at the mall to help a friend pick a present for her ma's b-day and it was afterschool so we had to change out of our uniforms. After I changed, I forgot to put it back into my bag AND LEFT IT IN THE STALL. And I only realized this when my friend and I passed by the samsung store and she was like 'hey, turn on tethering'. I said 'geez buy wi-fi or something wud u'. I dug around my pocket and it was NOT THERE DD:**

 **I LOST MY PHONE (:**

 **LIEK, FRIGGIN FUDGE THAT'S SO WONDERFUL SO BEAUTIFUL SO MAGICAAALL**

 **I was so scared to tell my dad cuz he usually goes batshit when these stuff happens. But he's like 'Yea, u know what. Dis is ur problem. Just tell yer mom. Me no want anything to do with dis.'**

 **LOL IT'S AS IF HE FORMED THIS INDESTRUCTIBLE COPING MECHANISM. Three hours later, he was like 'Hey is the fish cold? I can refry it for you.' 'Don't wash your hands yet. The rice isn't ready.'**

 **HE TOOK MY SITUATION SO SO WELL IT'S SCARY**

 **All my preshaz data was there AND this shot so I had to start from scratch :)))**

 **Amg, guys, so many things happened these two weeks, it's gonna take half the fic above holy moly.**

 **Now back to business! How's the shot? Liked it? Don't? Please tell me anything in your review. Reviews can cure cancer you know~**

 **And don't be afraid to express any negative opinions so long you put it in constructive critisism. I was a little impatient at uploading this so there might be some typos or grammar errors I missed. This was also previously in second person as a gift for a friend, and was just translated to Yui's view today. If there are still any 'you's or 'your's' please note me.**

 **I think my writing is kinda lazy this time compared to how I usually do. My pronouns suck at this shot too.**

 **By the way, I had finally played Shu's HDB route! I was waiting for a time when I need inspiration to write shots dedicated to him, and...well...it wasn't satisfying? Halfway through the route Yui would go Cordelia on him more often and Shu would get turned on D: IT'S LIKE SOME WEIRDASS THREESOME AMG. ME NO LIKEY.**

 **The manga's simply ADORBZ DOE. I wuv wuv da part when Shu was out of his groove cuz there's fire outside then Yui snapped him back to reality by telling him to only look at her. Bish tells her to just gogogo from him and there's still time 4 her. But he's only reponded with a kiss before Yui tells him 'no, there's no more time, it's too late. It's no good shu-san. I'm already too attached to you. I can't leave you any longer'. SHE SAID DIS WITH SUCH AN UBER KAWAII SMILE UGH YUI YOU'RE SUCH A MASOCHISTIC BAE. I WANNA HUG YOU SO HARD I WANNA CRUSH YOU. NO WONDER THE DIAHELL BISHES LIKES TO HURT YOU SO MUUUCH.**

 **Anyhoo, if you like how I write dem diahell bishes, do PM me to drop a request if you have any (vague) ideas. Also check out my profile if you want more diahell. There's prpr Laitobae and Tsuncar~ huehue :)**

 **BYE BYE MY BUNNIES~ HOP HOP HOP~**

 **Thankchu 4 Reading = ^ ~ ^ =**

 **Lemons are awesome**

 **Hehe not that kind of lemon**

 **If you know which one I mean**

 **Do you? Kukukuku**

 **Nyan-sama (DATS RIGHT. NYAN-SAMAAA)**


End file.
